


[Thriller Is Heard In The Background]

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Cannabis, F/M, Halloween, Masks, Recreational Drug Use, Size Difference, Social Anxiety, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: It was the Saturday night before Halloween and Ben was having a Bad Time. After grappling with his anxiety all day, he had somehow found himself in a loud room full of slightly inebriated people he either didn’t know or only had vague recollections of seeing around campus. But his opinion on the holiday changes drastically when he meets a fellow party-goer who has some ideas on how to help him relax.-“It’s okay,” she whispered, her voice low and husky, “Leave it on. It’s hot.”-A longer, fleshed out version of a drabble I wrote for Kinktober's October 12th prompt: Mask.





	[Thriller Is Heard In The Background]

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check this for spelling errors (witchy pun intended) but I really wanted to post it today. Enjoy!

“When’s the last time you did anything social? You need human contact, Ben,” Phasma huffed into her cell phone as she walked through the aisles of a liquor store, stopping to throw in an enormous bottle of margarita mix. 

“I hate Halloween,” Ben groused lowly, “Fuckin’ Halloween, ridiculous holidays bullshit…and parties are worse. You know how bad my social anxiety gets. Besides, I don’t have a fucking costume.”

“You have a closet full of costumes, you fucking nerd,” she scoffed, “and you go to those _anime_ cons. It’s the same thing. What’re you doing, anyway? I bet you’re still in bed.”

“It’s really not,” he mumbled, rolling over in his bed to look at the clock on his nightstand that read 3:00 pm. 

“Ben,” she sighed, sounding softer, “Just come to the party. It’ll be good for you to get out of your apartment for a couple hours. If you really don’t like it, you can dip out and I’ll understand.”

That was how Ben Solo found himself dressed as his favorite video game character, Kylo Ren, in a room full of people he either didn’t know or had vague recollections of seeing around campus. 

His best and probably only friend Phasma was a whole ass adult- she was renting a gorgeous house in the hills and was finishing her graduate degree, but she was also very _popular_ , which meant her Halloween party was the social event of the season.

He fingered his bottle of emergency anti-anxiety pills in his pocket, just making sure they were still there. Some dudebro dressed like a Trojan soldier tried talking to him about…well, honestly, he didn’t know, and he probably wouldn’t have cared, even if he could hear over the music. The house was stifling and packed and after scarfing down a plate of food and a single, weak wine cooler, he was in need of some air. _Retreat, retreat, retreat_.

He stepped out onto the patio and, upon seeing another large crowd of people congregating around the pool, made a swift decision to turn sharply to the left and wander around to the deck. As soon as he rounded the corner, though, he was hit with a very comforting and welcome smell. Someone at this party was definitely sparking up. If he could find where it was coming from, maybe he could bum a few hits and finally calm down.

He didn’t have to search long. Through the visor on his helmet, he spotted a girl sitting on the steps with a joint in her hands. Okay…target sighted. Now to actually talk to a stranger at a party. No big deal.

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to psyche himself up mentally, but it appeared he didn’t have anything to worry about because when she turned and saw him, she waved him over excitedly. A little startled, he shuffled over and folded his large frame next to hers on the step. Now that he was sitting closer, he could see why she seemed to want to talk to him- she was dressed as a character from the same video game. 

This had two effects. First, he felt a small wave of relief- he now had something to actually talk about. Second, he felt immediate and all consuming dread- she was dressed as the character he had a deeply embarrassing crush on…and he just realized she was _gorgeous_.

“Hey!” she chirped happily- _oh, no, her voice is cute, too _\- “I love your costume! My name’s Rey!”__

__“Uh- thanks- I’m Ben,” he said haltingly. She beamed at him and held up the joint between her fingers._ _

__“Sorry, do you mind?”_ _

__“What?” he asked before the question had a chance to register in his mind and then quickly shook his head, “Oh, uh, no, actually, I smoke, too.”_ _

__“Want a hit?” she asked, holding it out to him. He nodded, grateful his mask was hiding the blush he could feel creeping across his face as he tried not to think about his lips touching the same place hers had. He took the offered cigarette and pushed up his mask just enough to bring it to his mouth, taking a long drag._ _

__Despite the awful taste, the calming effects were nearly instantaneous as the smoke filled his lungs. It wasn’t the strongest or best he’d had but even smoking weak pot was better than being a tightly wound coil of nerves at a too-loud party._ _

__“Thanks,” he murmured, tapping off the ash and passing it back, a swirl of smoke passing through his lips._ _

__“No problem,” she replied, “Parties make me kind of sad sometimes, you know? All the strangers. It helps.”_ _

__Her stared at her quietly through the visor as she shook her head and laughed before taking a hit. He wondered if she was aware of how alarmingly ethereal she looked in the dim glow of the purple and blue Halloween lights strung up around the house._ _

__“Sorry, is that weird?” she asked as she let out a puff of laughter, smoke curling around her face like a hazy halo._ _

__“No!” he rushed to say, “I- uh, I get nervous at parties so-” he swallowed and clenched his hands. They felt sweaty in his thick gloves. She tilted her head and smiled at him disarmingly, passing him back the joint._ _

__“So is Kylo Ren your favorite character in KOTOR?” she hummed, looking over his costume._ _

__“Uh, no, actually- Kira is,” he mumbled, face feeling hot as he pushed up his mask to take another drag. If she wondered why he didn’t just take it off, she didn’t say._ _

__“Is that just a pick up line?” she grinned playfully. He coughed fitfully, caught off guard, and she covered her mouth to hide her smile at his obvious case of nerves as she took the cigarette back._ _

__“No- I actually really love Kira- er, I mean- I don’t _love_ her, obviously, she’s, uh, I just really like her character,” he fumbled. She smiled good-naturedly, nodding like he wasn’t just stumbling over words or clearly struggling to get through this interaction. _ _

__“So how do you know Phasma?” she asked, seeming genuinely curious as she rested her chin in her palm._ _

__“We, um, we’re in the same graduate program,” he replied, suddenly wondering how young the woman next to him was. She looked young. Would she think he was too old for her? “Uh, w-what about you?”_ _

__“Oh, I only just met her. I came here with my friend, Finn,” she said, pointing over to the pool at a guy dressed as a Power Ranger who was talking to the Trojan dude from before. Behind the mask, Ben’s face fell as he deflated. He hadn’t exactly liked his chances with her but now he knew she was here with a _guy_. _ _

__Despite that, the cannabis really was helping him calm down and as soon as she asked him another question about _Knights of the Old Republic_ , he was drawn back into the conversation. They kept talking, moving from video games to books to movies without any uncomfortable pauses. After his initial awkwardness, he found he had a really easy time taking to Rey, which only made his attraction to her that much harder to ignore. _ _

__They passed the joint back and forth until it was finished and to his surprise, she seemed to content to stay outside and keep talking instead of rejoining the party. The low thump of the music even started sounding pleasant and it wasn’t until she took out her phone to glance at the time that he realized how long they’d been out there._ _

__“Um, hey,” she murmured, pushing her hair behind her ear. His eyes followed the movement as he idly wondered when she’d gotten so _close_ without him noticing. Was he that high?_ _

__“I know we just met, but I…I really like you a lot,” she said, smiling softly. Okay, _now_ he was sure he was fubar. He blinked at her owlishly behind his mask as she continued._ _

__“I mean it’s not every guy who can quote the Tolkien flawlessly,” she chuckled, leaning closer into his space. _That’s what did it for her???__ _

__“Anyway, this is probably crazy and way too forward but um…do you want to…go upstairs?” she asked, looking up at him through dark eyelashes. He felt something touch his knee and glanced down to realize she’d put her hand there, next to his. His heart leapt into his throat. He was suddenly _very_ sober._ _

__“I, um- go up-,” he stammered, sure he was bright red from head to toe, “What about your, uh-,” he pointed off vaguely in the direction of the pool._ _

__“Finn?” she asked, scrunching her nose in a way that was unfairly adorable, as she tried to catch his meaning._ _

__“Oh, God, no,” she laughed, and assured him, “we’re friends. Just friends.”_ _

__“Oh,” he choked out, practically a whisper._ _

__“So…?” she murmured, sliding her hand up his thigh. It was only an inch or so but even that had his already twitching cock rock hard._ _

__“ _Yes_ ,” he wheezed, heart halfway up his throat. She bit her lip enticingly and leaned forward until they were only inches apart. His pulse skyrocketed. If he wasn’t wearing a mask, he could move down just a little and be kissing her._ _

__“Meet me upstairs in the guest bedroom in five minutes,” she whispered. He could only nod dumbly, watching her move her hand to glide over his arm as she stood and walked towards the house._ _

__He was left to sit and wonder if the whole thing was a pot hallucination, playing the exchange on repeat in his head until he came to the conclusion that _yes_ , this was happening, and _yes_ she was waiting for him upstairs. _ _

__He leapt to his feet, nearly falling onto his ass and lumbered inside, his quick, determined gait causing startled partygoers to jump out of his way as he cut through the crowd. He had just reached the stairs when he heard his name._ _

__He turned to see Phasma calling him over. She cut a fierce figure in her Wonder Woman costume but he let out a groan when he saw she was talking to Hux, who was wearing a plain black shirt that read “This is my costume.” Because of course he was._ _

__He cast a long glance up the staircase before heaving a sigh and making his way over to where they stood. Upon reaching them, he noticed she had her hand on Hux’s hip. _Dear God, is this a thing now__ _

__She grabbed Ben’s cloak and pulled him close so she could speak to him over the music. “I saw Rey going upstairs,” she hummed teasingly. Before he could think of a reply to stutter awkwardly, she added, “Don’t even think about doing it in my bed- use the guest bedroom, there’s a box of condoms in the nightstand.”_ _

__She released him and turned her attention back to Hux, seemingly done with him. He stood frozen for a beat as she stared at her, mouth agape under his helmet, until his cock reminded him he had more important places to be and insisted he get a move on._ _

__Once upstairs, he stood nervously in front of the door, trying to decide if he should knock. _What’s the protocol here?__ _

__He licked his lips and raised a hand, but as soon he touched it, the door creaked opened and he stepped in, greeted by the sight of Rey sitting on the bed, shoes removed, with her knees tucked up under her chin._ _

__“I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show,” she laughed, standing to meet him. She reached around him and pulled the door closed, locking it. He gulped and hoped she didn’t hear._ _

__“S-sorry,” he breathed, as she took his hand and led him to the bed. At her direction, he laid down and she moved to straddle him, sending his head spinning._ _

__He felt unsure of what to do with his hands suddenly but as she went to remove his helmet, he took her hands in his, panic rising in his chest. He’d been insecure about his looks since he was a teenager._ _

__Too gangly, face too long, nose and lips and ears too big, and smile too crooked. Add to that horrific teenage acne and he wasn't exactly in the running for prom king. Those insecurities had followed him into adulthood and now, fear gripped him as he thought of her removing his mask and not wanting him anymore._ _

__Of course, logically, he should have realized as he was coming up here, she would expect to see his face, but somehow, until now, he hadn’t fully grasped what that could mean. He searched frantically for some explanation to give her but her expression softened and she ran a hand over his chest in a way that was _unbelievably_ distracting._ _

__“It’s okay,” she whispered, her voice low and husky, “Leave it on. It’s hot.”_ _

___Holy shit_ , he thought, _I’m never complaining about my luck again_._ _

__She slowly began removing her costume as she sat in his lap, pulling down the gauzy fabric to reveal her pert breasts. He groaned, the sound slightly distorted by the mask, and his cock pulsed in his pants. She responded by grinding down, rubbing her crotch against his and his large, gloved hand quickly grasped her hips to still her movements. He was already way too excited as it was._ _

__She stripped with more grace than he was sure he could have mustered in the situation and he looked up at her in awe as she sat on top of him in nothing more than a tiny pair of panties. Her little hands roamed over his chest, pulling apart the fastenings of his costume and he sat up to held her, scrambling to pull his shirt away._ _

__“Holy shit,” she murmured, running her fingers up his abs appreciatively, “This costume does _not_ do you justice. I had no idea you’d be so freaking _ripped_.”_ _

__Under the helmet, he was sure his face was bright red. At least he didn’t have to worry about _that_ part of his body. Working out was one of the only things that he found combated his depression and he spent every morning before his classes in the gym._ _

__She scooted down his thighs and started undoing his pants. He felt a rush of self conscious anxiety but she moved faster than his nervous brain could keep up with and soon, she’d pulled out his leaking member._ _

__“ _Fuck,” she breathed, rubbing her hand up and down teasingly so that the only thing he could focus on was _contact_ , “Of course you’re hung, too.”__ _

___He groaned and bucked into her hand, lost in the feeling. She gave him what he wanted, spreading his precum around his purpling head and giving him a tight stroke. He thrust up into her hand desperately as he watched her roll her hips, seeking out some kind of friction from his thighs, which was possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen._ _ _

___Dipping forward, she trailed her tongue along his abs, making him gasp as his muscled twitched and jumped. His hands moved of their own accord, burying themselves in her hair as she sucked a bruise into the sensitive valley above his groin. Her hair came undone from the three bun style she’d done it up in and he tensed, thinking maybe he should apologize, but then she started kissing up his cock, effectively turning his brain to mush._ _ _

___She wrapped her lips around his slick head and gave him a hard, wet _suck_ and he thrust up into her mouth before he could think better of it, a ragged groan rumbling in his chest. She hummed around his length and happily took more of him, past what he’d thought she’d be able to until he felt her nose brush the dark trail of pubic hair leading towards his navel._ _ _

___She dragged her head back slowly, her tongue lapping along the underside until she released him with a pop. Curling her fingers around him, she pumped him achingly slow, using her spit as lube. He watched, enraptured, as he pressed his head against her cheek and grinned at him._ _ _

___“I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock all night,” she confessed, sucking her lower lip between her teeth and running a hand down into her panties to strum her clit. It wasn’t the kind of dirty porno talk Ben had heard during frustrated late night jack off sessions. The way she said it was conspiratorial, as if revealing a secret, as if she _meant_ it. His eyes almost fluttered closed at the thought but he was determined to keep watching, sure that memories of this night would keep him in satisfying orgasms for years to come._ _ _

___She opened her mouth and gave his cock a long, slow lick from base to tip before sucking down his whole length once more. She bobbed her head enthusiastically and moaned around his girth, the vibrations making his toes curl in the heavy boots he still wore. His bare chest heaved shakily as he moaned, any shame long forgotten._ _ _

___When she sat up again, she licked her lips as if savoring his taste and his eyes followed the movement carefully, mesmerized by her sinful pink tongue. She removed her hand from her panties and began lowering them down her thighs, making all the air rush from his lungs._ _ _

___“T-there’s condoms in the nightstand,” he blurted out. She stilled before giggling and leaning down to kiss the side of his helmet as if it were it cheek._ _ _

___“Good to know,” she hummed as she slipped out of the scrap of underwear. She reached into the nightstand and sure enough, retrieved the gold and black box of condoms she found there._ _ _

___“Magnum,” she read aloud with raised eyebrows, and then under her breath, “Good for Phasma.”_ _ _

___She grinned down at him as she handed him the square gold foil package. “No need to worry about fit, then. How thoughtful of our host.”_ _ _

___He took the package from her and tore the corner open, fumbling to get it onto his reddened cock. She bit her cheek as if holding in a broad grin and took pity on him, helping him roll it down the rest of the way. When she lifted her hips off of him, he took the opportunity to shimmy the rest of the way out of his pants and shove off his boots.  
She sighed in pleasure as she rocked her wet cunt against his thick member, coating the condom with her slick. He swallowed a whimper and gripped her slender thighs as he fought to keep from fucking up into her before she was ready._ _ _

___“Do you want to fuck me, Ben?” she asked in a honeyed voice as she angled herself over his cock._ _ _

___“ _Yes_ ,” he panted, shivering as he felt his head catch in her warm center. “ _Please_.”_ _ _

___Her head rolled back at the sound of his needy request and she lowered herself slowly, sinking down onto his length inch by inch. The muscles in his arms and chest leapt when she stilled halfway down and he nearly let out a sob until she rolled her hips and started moving again. When finally, he was fully seated inside her, they both let out long, pleased groans._ _ _

___She clenched around him experimentally, loving the sensation of fullness and his throat went tight as he swallowed thickly. She rocked back and forth, just feeling the weight of him against her walls and his fingers dug into sheet below them as she slowly continued to short out his brain._ _ _

___When she decided to lift her hips and begin riding him in earnest, he could have cried. She was impossibly tight and hot as a furnace. He was overcome with the need to touch her and it was only then that he realized he still had on the gloves from his costume._ _ _

___He tugged them off quickly and sat up a little, making her sway and giggle at his eagerness. His hands gripped her hips and he reveled in the smooth warm of her skin. They traveled hungrily up to her breasts and he cupped them reverently, loving how small she looked in his big hands._ _ _

___He’d always thought his body was too big. Would try to hunch his shoulders and make himself look smaller when he entered a room. But now, he was drunk off the heady feeling of his largeness propping up her little body._ _ _

___He met her hips with ecstatic, brutal thrusts, taking over most of the work. She let out a needy squeal as she bounced on his cock and he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He was eager to see if he could replicate it. Her arousal dripped down his cock and onto his balls, the sensation and knowledge of just how wet she was for him making him huff inside his helmet._ _ _

___She looked down at the place where their bodies met and he followed her eyes. The rhythmic disappearance of his cock into her body only fueled him further as he rutted up into her roughly._ _ _

___“H-holy shit,” she groaned, pressing a hand hard into her lower stomach. He felt pressure on his cock and his hips stuttered as his body shook, his orgasm far too close._ _ _

___“Rey,” he groaned, not knowing how to explain that he needed her to be still or else he was going to cum._ _ _

___“No- no,” she panted, taking his hand from where he gripped her around her waist and moving it lower to the place she’d touched. “Look- _feel_.”_ _ _

___He concentrated on the area, struggling to focus through the fog of pleasure that clouded his mind. But as his fingers rubbed over the area, he saw just what she meant._ _ _

___She was so tiny he could _see_ the outline of his cock pressing inside her. He rolled his hips, feeling the slight bump in the very lowest part of her belly._ _ _

___“God, you’re fucking huge,” she groaned, grinding her hips against his. And for the first time, those words made him feel good. _Really_ good._ _ _

___He pulled himself up with a deep groan and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands, her breasts subbing against his chest as he sat up to fuck her onto his thick member._ _ _

___“So good- _fuck_ , you feel so good, so perfect, just wanna- _hnnmph_ \- feel you cum on my cock,” he panted out, unsure of where this sudden urge to tell her these things came from. She gasped loudly and grabbed onto his shoulders as he manipulated her body, hitting deep inside her with every solid thrust._ _ _

___The new angle from him sitting up had his pelvis brushing her clit each time she slid down his length, a dizzying combination of pressure right where she wanted it and utter fullness at the exact same time. She could feel herself tightening around him, squeezing him as she hurdled towards her orgasm._ _ _

___He cursed low at the new tightness, feeling his balls rise up towards his body, heavy with his cum. Her whole body began to tremble in his arms and he almost worried something was wrong but then she was rocking her hips faster and moaning out a high pitched wail of _fuck_ over and over._ _ _

___Her muscles clamped down on him so tightly he could hardly move and he brought his legs up to support more of her weight as she wet slack against his chest, his body enveloping hers. A second later, he was cumming along with her, flooding the condom. He huffed in his helmet and groan low as his hips thrust gently, riding out both of their orgasms._ _ _

___When he could hardly sit up any longer, he gently brought them both back down to the bed. She slowly pulled off of him and he missed the warmth of her immediately, even if he was growing overly sensitive. Her shaking fingers rolled the condom off of him and tied a knot into the end, tossing it into the wastebasket by the bed._ _ _

___“That was…,” he murmured, staring up at the ceiling through his visor and searching for the words._ _ _

___“Yeah,” she giggled, knowing just what he was trying to say. “It was.”_ _ _

___Sweating inside the helmet, he let his eyes slide closed as he lay there in total bliss. She curled up around his body, uncaring of the sweat that was cooling on their skin, and peppered soft kisses along his chest and shoulders._ _ _

___He stroked his hand up and down her arm, luxuriating in the moment and trying to appreciate the feeling of her naked and next to him before she got dressed and disappeared into the night, never to be seen or heard from again. He grimaced behind the mask, wishing he had a way to convince her to let this be more than just a onetime thing. What did people even _do_ in these situations? Would it be too much to ask for her number? But as his mind churched, deep in thought, she perched her chin on his chest and grinned at him._ _ _

___“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked, pulling him from his thoughts as she bit her lip adorably._ _ _

___“You can do anything you want,” he blurted, “Always. Forever.”_ _ _

___She laughed, sending her shoulders shaking, and the sound almost made up for the loss he was sure he’d feel soon._ _ _

___“I actually knew who you were when I saw you on the deck earlier,” she admitted, blushing lightly, hazel green eyes looking through his mask as if she could discern his expression somehow. If she’d guessed that his eyes went comically huge, she’d be right._ _ _

___“Wait, so- you- how,” he stammered out, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to put the pieces together but coming up blank._ _ _

___“Phasma may have…maybe told me about a friend she had who also liked KOTOR when I showed up at the party,” she smiled, looking a little sheepish as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._ _ _

___“And she may have show me your picture and told me you were single. When I saw your Kylo Ren cosplay I just put two and two together and then when you told me your name was Ben…,” she shrugged._ _ _

___“You…saw my picture,” he echoed dumbly. She just grinned and unlatched the clasps on his helmet. This time, he didn’t try to stop her. Mask removed, she came face to face with a very red faced, very shocked Ben Solo._ _ _

___“Yeah,” she sighed contentedly as she brushed his helmet hair back from his back. “And Ben? Next time-”_ _ _

___“Next time?” he interrupted, eyes shining with hopeful wonder._ _ _

___“Next time,” she continued, “let’s leave the helmet off.” She bent down and captured her lips with his and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, rolling her under him, determined to not let her go for as long as possible._ _ _

___If this was Phasma’s idea of getting Ben to enjoy the holidays, he’d have to send her a gift basket because his views on Halloween were forever changed._ _ _


End file.
